Our World...Divided
by Josh Hartnett's Girl
Summary: Rafe on Danny. PG for angst. After the Doolittle Raid. Read and review.


I showed this to a friend of mine; she thought it was rather slashy. Just thought I'd let you all know that it's not my intention to make this sound slashy. I would never write slash, and I would never mutilate the characters of Pearl Harbor in such a sacrilegious, atrocious way.   
There is some not-so-cool humor in this, so you'll probably disagree with some of it.  
  
Rafe stands in solitude, five years after everything....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Danny, if in any way or form you can hear me right now, please listen, because only when I am alone I can relive the last few moments in which you were alive.  
  
Not that I like reliving them....not at all. Actually, it's the most painful memory I have stored in my head. It used to be the way I left Evelyn at the hotel right before I joined the Royal Air Force. Now it's right when the dirty Japanese shot us all down. Not physically, but definitely right in our hearts.  
  
Remember our days back in Tennessee? Geez, we were like a couple of idiots. It's easy to say that now, but think about it...there we were, supposedly 'innocent' and carefree, and we had no idea what we'd be getting ourselves into just a few short years later, you know? I remember that fake wooden plane we used to 'fly.' I wish I could go back and see my father in his crop duster, and us in that ridiculous hole of wood. We never even thought about what tragedies may come upon us.  
  
But then we grew into more idiotic idiots, in a manner of speaking...now I think about how stupid it was for us to be fighting over Evelyn. Would we have even bothered, had we known what Doolittle was going to get us into? If we thought we could die in a such a short instant, do you think we would have wasted all that time sorting out our feelings for one another? I mean, it was important that we did, but still...  
  
But it's all changed. I blame myself. I blame myself for all of it. First I left her because my own pride got the better of me. I guess I was thinking 'oh wow, I'm this big hero now that I'm going to fly alongside the British." You once told me "if trouble comes, I'm ready...but why go looking for it?" You were right. How come I didn't listen to you?  
  
Then I get all infuriated that you got with Evelyn...but I can't blame you. It was all for the better. You two both needed something to live for. I blame myself for that as well.  
  
Next, I let you come along on the raid. Not that I could've stopped you...but if I had...  
  
You would still be here today. Think about it.  
  
  
I messed up everything. I tore up Evelyn, I killed you, and I can't even look myself in the mirror every morning without feeling like I've messed up not just my life but three other peoples'. Yours and Evelyn's and...  
  
and your son.  
  
I look at little Danny and I'm thinking 'why am I here? Why am I being a father to this baby? Danny should be here. This should be him." I love your child, Danny...but he's yours.   
  
I'll always remain a father to him...but when he's old enough, I won't hesitate one moment to tell him what a brave, wonderful person you were. I want him to grow up knowing what you lived for, and that you died protecting this country. That's a great thing, Danny, even if it WAS written on your tombstone.  
  
Yeah, everything has changed...it's been changed for 5 years. But I just want to say that Evelyn and I think about you every second. Yes, our world is divided. Yes, you are in a perfect place and I still face death. But it'll all come together when I see you again.  
  
But that could take a while.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the third fic in my "You on You" series. So far I have Danny on Rafe, and Evelyn on Danny. This is Rafe on Danny.   
  
Disclaimer: I really don't think Mr. Bay is going to come along and sue me if I don't write that Danny Walker belongs to him...well, I guess he belongs to Randall Wallace, but who's keeping track?  



End file.
